Obliviated to Love
by XMoonLitShadowX
Summary: Moon White is just about ready to go to Wonderland, when darkness closes around her. She finds her self with Organisation XIII, and becomes one of them. But, does she even find love? Who cares if she's got a non-existant heart! AU, Mabey A CrackFic?
1. Prolouge

Obliviated to Love

(My Very Own CrackFic.. XD)

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts, this is my own story, so I own the plot. ;) If I DID Own KH, Then Saix would have turned out somewhat different. XD

* * *

Prolouge

I'm Moon White, your average 18 year old. Who is a vampire with a ribbon tied around her

leg that instantly turns into a Moonblade everytime I whip it out. And I also have wings.

Amazing, is it not? Wait, don't answer that, rhetorical question. My class is on a trip to Wonderland

and we're just leaving Twilight Town's high school, Eclipsing High. I was walking when everything

went black. "H-h-hello?! Is anyone here?" I called out. Nothing. Now I was really scared. "Please!

Anyone!" I cried out. Then, someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed, but all that came out

was a muffled plea. "Don't be afraid, I'm saving you." He assured me. "Hmi mnpt pho mhph

hmmpphh!!" I screamed. Translation : "I want to go home!!" Everything slowly became darker and darker

as I fell into uncontiouseness. Even if I was already in the dark.


	2. Chapter One: The World That Never Was

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts, this is my own story, so I own the plot. ;) If I DID Own KH, Then Saix would have turned out somewhat different. XD **

**Chapter One : The World That Never Was**

"Nghh..." I groaned. I slowly woke up and realized I wasn't in Twilight Town anymore. "What

the?..." I looked at what I was wearing. A long cloak with a hoodie at the back. Leather. Oh my god.

Whoever chose out leather HAS to be gay. Velvet gloves, my ribbon still attached. Well, I

guess they had a pretty good sense of fashion? I slowly got up from the bed and looked around.

Why is there a roman 14 over my bed?! Weird. I staggered out the door and looked at the door.

Another XIV. Beautiful. I started walking down the hall when I was "attacked". Someone jumped

me from behind. "AIEE!!!" I screamed as I fell to the floor with a loud thunk. "Boy, for a vampire,

your not very graceful." The guy snorted. I rolled over to find some guy with a freakishly weird

mullet and a big ear to ear grin. "Stop teasing the new Nobody Demyx!" Someone laughed behind

him.

I looked to see a guy with a hairdo that looked like he was just electrified. "Woah." Was all

I could say. "Oh, I'm Demyx, nice to meetchya." He smiled. He helped me up. "Over there is

the pyro of the joint. Axel." He pointed to the guy with the flaming hair. "Got it memorized, kid?"

He winked. "You know I'm not even interseted in you." I smiled. His head hung low and I patted

his back, laughing. "Please, he's gay." Demyx was laughing. I just looked at Axel and slapped him

on the back as he wheezed out. "...Retard." I huffed. Well, atleast I already made some friends.

I was then picked up and dragged to this huge room with these "thrones" set around by Demyx.

"Put me down you blundering idiot!" I was flailing around. He just laughed at my failed attempts.

"Hey, you never told us your name now di-" Demyx was interuppted as other people dressed

similar to Demyx, Axel and I who sat in chairs also numbered in roman numerals. "Oh geez.

C'mon, hurry up and go sit in your chair." Axel persisted and pushed me to my chair. Demyx

and Axel sat in their own. I looked around at the people who had sat down. There was a guy

with blue hair and an X scar across his face with a solemn expression on his face that caught

my eye. He was kind of cute. The others looked pretty weird. Then, a man with gray hair entered

and sat at the chair with a roman I at the top. He must be Mr. Leather Man. "As you all know,

a new member has arrived, which is true." The man said and pointed to me. All eyes went to me.

"H-h-hello, I'm-" I started to say when the man cut me off. "She is Yuuki." He finished for me.

Wait, what?! "Well, anyways, I'm Xemnas and.." He started naming every "Nobody" there.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, (He's got a creepy looking eye..) Lexaeus, Demyx, Axel, (Even if I already

know them.) Marluxia, (I can just TELL he's gay.) Saix, (The guy with the X scar and blue hair.)

Luxord, Zexion, Larxene, and Roxas. Roxas looks like he's from a manga I've read once. "Welcome

to the Castle That Never Was, and The World That Never Was." Xemnas greeted. "T-t-thank you." I mummbled

to Xemnas. "Now, we don't really have anything to do. So why don't we-" Xemnas was speaking

when Axel blurted out, "Party!" Everyone turned to look at him. "WHAT?!" They all said.

I fell out of my chair because it scared me THAT much. Roxas helped me up.

"Thank you.." I mummbled. "No problem." He smiled. Okay, TOO cheery for me.. "WHY did you

even BOTHER to suggest that! You idiodic dunce!" Saix spat at him. Meanie. "C'mon! It

can't be THAT bad!" Old Eyepatch said. Xemnas sighed. "You can go set up this "party"

of yours. Anyone can come if they wish." He grumbled. "Woohoo!" Demyx yelled.

Axel and Demyx ran out to go set up everything. I was going to go with them, but I was going

to find my way around the castle first though. I turned on my iPod and started to dance my

way around. When I finished I was going down a corridor singing, not realized who was

walking at the other end. "Meet Xemnas halfway! Right on the borderline is where he's

going to wait. For Saix! He'll be looking out, night and day! He took his non-existant

heart to the limit, and this is where he'll wait!" I was yelling/singing at the top of my lungs.

Someone then ripped out my earphones frommy ear. "OW! What the hell man! Wha-"

I stopped as I looked at who ripped out my earphones. "What in the name of Kingdom

Hearts are you DOING?!" He asked loudly. "....Singing how Xemnas is waiting for you?"

I replied. He blushed slightly. He knew how Out-Of-Your-League Xemnas felt about him.

"Don't smartass around me number XIV." He hissed. I just brushed past him,

making my way to a good-sized room. Some music vibrations started getting louder as

I opened the door. When I opened the door Britney Spears' Toxic was playing loudly.

Demyx was singing off-key. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SING IT!" I laughed over the music.

"Then you try!" Demyx laughed into the microphone. Axel stopped the music and started

to rewind it. Demyx threw me the mic and I caught it and ran up stage. "Here we go!" Axel

grinned. He played it and I danced and such. Boy, this was fun. "Baby, can't you see?

I'm calling, a guy like you, should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling innnn..."

I sang. Nearly HALF of the Organisation came to see what was going on after a minute

of the song. Axel was whistling. Stupid, gay pyro. But, hell, who am I to care? The song

ended and I skipped happily off stage."I toooldd youu Demmyy." I said in a happy tone.

He just laughed. Axel pushed a button. Lights, 5 disco balls, laser lights, and the dancefloor

lit up. "Boy you guys went all out on this didn't you." I snorted. "Yup." They smiled.

I shook my head and grinned as I made my way to the dancefloor. Kesha's Tik Tok

started to play as I danced. Axel cranked up the music. First day here, the fun's

already begun. The door opened and Xigbar yelled out "HEY NOW!! THIS PARTY

DON'T START WITHOUT ME!!!" I laughed as he danced his way down. He grabbed

me by the hand and spun me around. I giggled. Stronger by Kanye West (or better known

Mr. He-Can't-Wait-His-Damn-Turn and dissed Taylor Swift. Hate him, not the music. My opinion.)

Xigbar started to breakdance. Axel and Demyx looked at each other. "Holy shit!"

They both said and looked at Xigbar. I looked up at the stage and saw an electric guitar, a

drum set, bass, and microphone, all waiting to be used. "Hmm.." I thought. I dragged Xigbar,

Demyx, and Axel up on stage. Axel sat down behind the drums. I picked up the electric guitar,

Xigbar grabbed the bass guitar, as Demyx summoned his sitar. Most of his fandom say, he's

killing them softly with his song. More like sitar. Haha, sorry, bad pun. The boys got the idea

and I grinned. We started to play as everyone stopped dancing and looked up. We played

Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.

"She lives in a fairy tale.

Somewhere too far for us to find.

Forgotten the taste and smell.

Of the world that she's left behind.

'It's all about the exposure the lens' I told her.

The angles were all wrong now.

She's ripping wings off of butterflies.

With your feet on the ground."

"And your head in the clouds...

Well go get your shovel.

And we'll dig a deep hole.

To bury the castle, bury the castle.

Ba da ba da ba."

"So one day he found her crying,

Coiled up on the dirty ground.

Her prince finally came to save her,

And the rest you can figure out.

But it was a trick.

And the clock struck 12.

Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick

or the wolves gonna blow it down.

With your feet on the ground."

"And your head in the clouds..

Well go get your shovel,

And we'll dig a deep hole.

To bury the castle, bury the castle!"

"Well you built up a world of magic.

Because your real life is tragic.

Yeah you built up a world of magic..

If it's not real,

You can't hold it in your hands.

You can't feel it with your heart.

And I won't believe it.

Cause if it's true.

You can see it with your eyes.

Even in the dark.

And that's where I want to be, yeah!"

"Go get your shovel!

We'll dig a deep hole.

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba da ba..."

I sang it all as we rocked it out. We got some very good applausing. We started to get the beat

for Ignorance by Paramore, until X-face opened up the doors, with Gray Hairs behind him.

"Excuse me, but WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS ROOM?!" Saix burst out.

"Rocking out." I said into the mic. "Well, keep i-" He started to say, but we started playing

The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. "..Fool." I thought. I think we were pretty

loud though. Saix marched over and litterally pulled the plug from the speakers.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SAIX?!" Marluxia yelled. "Sorry for my rudeness,

but you need to get back to work." He hissed. "Stupid ol' git.." I growled lowly. "What was

that Yuuki?" He spun around and growled. "I said stupid ol' git, got a problem?"

He growled loudly as his eyes grew darker and darker. "TAKE COVER!" Demyx yelled. Everyone

ran out as Saix brought out his Claymore. He growled out and hopped a whooping 12 feet to the stage.

Now, just pretend Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary was playing in your mind. I whipped out my Moonblade as

his Claymore slashed at me. I blocked it and whipped around him. I focused and a dark shadow

ball formed in my hand. "You've been a very bad man Saix." I sneered.


	3. Range Of Emotions

Chapter Two : Ranges of Emotion

"Try me." He growled and lunged. I threw the dark matterialized ball at him and it hit him, sending

him into the wall. CRUNCH. "Yikes.." I thought. The air whipped around me as I made impact with

the ground. I cried out in pain. "I told you not to get those smartass comments around me, Yuuki."

He glared. "S'not over yet, bastard." I breathed as I got up. His hand clutched at the Claymore

as he brought it down on me. I jumped out of the way. I footplanted him down on the stage,

my Moonblade at his throat. His chest heaved at the pressure I was putting on my foot.

"Now now, I'm not the flowery princess unlike Pinky the Grim Raper here." I huffed.

Marluxia's voice was muffled by something, but I could hear him clearly, "JUST BECAUSE

I AM GAY DOESN'T MEAN I RA-Heyy Vexxeennn!" "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Vexen

shreiked. "Hmm, next time,we should have bloodshed. Right Saix?" I smiled

before portaling away.

______________________~Saix's POV~____________________________

"Hmm..next time, we should have bloodshed. Right Saix?" Yuuki

smiled before portaling away. "Son of a damned b-" I started to

say. "MARLUXIA! STOP FREAKING STRIPPING IN FRONT OF ME!"

Vexen screamed. He ran out with a fully naked Marluxia chasing after

him. My Kingdom Hearts, what the hell?! I portalled away to my own room.

"Goddammit.." I groaned. I flopped down onto my bed. "What a bad influence she is."

I thought. "The nerve she has, I just need to get freaking out of here, and continue

with my former life.." I said aloud. Then there was a whole lot of commotion out my door.

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN BITCHES!" Yuuki was singing at the top of her lungs. "My god.."

I groaned. "Yuuki, are you..DRUNK?!" I realized. "What's itt look liikee Saixxyy??"

She giggled. She hiccuped as she turned to me with a weird expression.

"Seexyyy Saiixx.." She purred. "Uhmm..Yuuki...are you okay?!" I panicked.

No way in hell, am I going to have a little drunkard clinging to me. She crawled over to me.

"Let's have some funnn Saiixxx!!" She squeeled. She unzipped my coat. Yuuki then

fell uncontiouse, cold against my chest. "My god Yuuki..." I shook my head and picked her

up, bringing her back to my room.

________________~Yuuki's POV~___________________________________

"Ugh..my head..." I groaned. I looked around, skipping the number over the bed.

"Where am I?!" I huffed and got up. I looked and saw a silhouette against the pale moonlight

from Kingdom Hearts. I walked over to it. "Hey, do you know where I-" I stopped as the person

turned around. "SAIX?!" My mind screamed (in pain considering my hangover...)

"O-o-oh..uhm..." I trailed off. It was kind of, well, awkward. "You were drunk, the end."

He said as our faces came closer. "Oh..." Our lips met. I wrapped my arms around him as

his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. "Oi! Saix, do you know whe- nevermind.."

Luxord opened the door and quickly shut it. We parted and I blushed slightly. "Let's just forget this

ever happened, right?" I mummbled. "Yeah.." Saix trailed off. I ran out of his room before I could burst

out squealing.


End file.
